


Let the Right One In

by onvavoir



Series: The Wisdom of Crocodiles [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's learned his lesson about keeping secrets from Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Right One In

_I need to call Foggy._

Matt takes the longest shower of his life when he gets home. He washes his hair three times, scrubs until his scalp is tender. Still the smell of blood lingers in his nose. Where he should feel sick with himself, nauseous at the thought of it, there's only sated satisfaction. Relief. And the question of where he'll find his next meal.

He sits on the edge of his bed in pyjama bottoms, toys with his phone.

"Call Foggy."

It rings, once and a half.

"You! Do I even want to know?"

Foggy's voice slurs a little. Clink of glasses, talking, and a television turned down low. 

"Yes. Can you come over?"

A pause.

"Are you okay, Matt?"

"I'm... yeah. I'm fine. I just need to talk to you."

"Okay. Be there in ten."

True to his word, Foggy is there in just over ten minutes. He smells of Josie's-- specifically that god-awful eel stuff-- and Matt takes a deep breath to suppress his gag reflex. He sincerely hopes this isn't going to prevent him enjoying a good scotch once in a while. It's probably the least of his worries.

"I've been worried," Foggy says by way of greeting.

Matt knows. The six voicemails and fourteen missed calls make it hard not to.

"I know, I'm sorry. Claire said she called you."

"Yeah. Said you dragged yourself in after a bad fight--"

"That's... not exactly true."

Foggy shrugs and throws up his hands, a collection of rustles that Matt hears as distinctly as anyone could see it.

"What is it this time."

"I didn't want to keep this from you. Kinda learned my lesson after the last time."

"Keep what from me? Oh god, Matt, you didn't kill anyone, did you?"

He nearly laughs, but that really wouldn't help. Foggy watches him, silent. Baffled.

"No. You remember when I was sick?"

He hears Foggy's heartbeat spike.

"Yeah. You were in bad shape. You seem better now though."

Matt rakes a hand through his hair, trying to put it into words that aren't _vampire_.

"This is going to sound insane."

Foggy snorts.

"Because your life is the _definition_ of sane."

It's a fair point.

"I think I'm a vampire."

Foggy bursts out in braying drunken laughter. Then he stops.

"Wait. What."

Matt sighs.

"Something... I don't know, attacked me that night. I don't remember exactly what happened. It was like I was just... swallowed up by darkness. I lost consciousness. I woke up on the floor in my apartment. I don't know how I got there."

"That sounds like a normal night out to me," Foggy says, but there's an edge in his voice. "Hell, I do that a couple of times a month."

"Do you also have a craving for blood? And fangs?"

He bares his teeth at Foggy, who nearly jumps out of his seat.

"You... those look... sharp. But. Oh no, you brought me here to turn me, didn't you?"

Foggy puts up his index fingers in the shape of a cross and pretends to cringe. Matt sighs.

"You're an asshole."

"Just _testing_. I mean, we gotta find out what's accurate and what's not, right? Got any garlic?"

"Foggy, this isn't a joke!"

"I'm not joking, Matt! I mean, what if you're out doing your Daredeviling, and some bad guy-- I don't know, happens to have holy water on him?"

He laughs a little, in spite of himself.

"Why would a bad guy have holy water?"

"I don't know, work with me here! Oh. Oh. Have you... can you still go to Mass?"

The tenderness in the question pricks at him. He hadn't really thought about it.

"I haven't tried. What day is today?"

"Saturday."

"We'll find out tomorrow, I guess."

He gives Foggy a few minutes to process it. It does sound insane, and if he hadn't lived through it, he'd be just as sceptical.

"You're a vampire."

"Yes."

"As in, you drink blood."

"Yes."

"Gross."

"It's not pretty, no."

"Waaaaait... how do you... did you _bite_ someone?"

Matt drops his head into his hands.

"I didn't kill him! I didn't mean to. I just... I was hungry, and before I even knew what I was doing, I--"

"That's when you went to Claire's. You didn't bite _her_ , did you?"

"No! I thought maybe she could help me. She did. She got me-- she went to a butcher shop. Got me something to eat."

"As in, blood."

"Yes."

There's a moment of quiet.

"So, does this mean you'll burst into flames if sunlight touches you?"

Matt smiles a little in spite of himself. "I don't think so. Haven't tried it. I get sleepy during the day. I can't stay awake."

"That bodes well for the practice."

"I'm sorry. I didn't choose this, you know. It just happened."

Foggy sighs.

"I know. So what now? Do we transition to a nocturnal practice? Nelson and Murdock's All-Night Lawyerama?"

"I don't know."


End file.
